Dreams Come True
by roseygirl1987
Summary: This is the Sequal to my first story The Happy Ending what happens after Edward and Bella find out their pregnant, will Bella have her happily ever after? Who knows
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just use them for fun stress releasing writing**

Prologue

When Edward and I said we wanted a white wedding we weren't expecting a blizzard.

"Honey are you up there?" I always love it when he calls me that.

"Yes Baby, I am doing some laundry."

I could hear his footsteps coming up the stairway even though you could tell he was trying to be quiet. I waited till I heard them stop and I jumped around and we both started laughing. Edward wrapped his arms around me and gave me a soft gentle kiss. "I love you Bella."

I smiled "Love you too, don't you have something to do today, like go pick up my Mom and Phil from the airport?"

"Oh, I almost forgot we're getting married tomorrow."

I playfully smacked his shoulder, "If this snows doesn't stop I don't know what we are going to do."

"Everything will be fine, just relax. Rain nor snow, nor hurricane will stop me from marrying the woman I love."


	2. 5 Months

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just use them for fun stress releasing writing**

5 Months

_**Dear Diary: August 13, 2009  
Today is a very exciting day maybe that's why I couldn't sleep last night. Today is my five month appointment at the doctor. Edward and I get to find out the sex of the baby. I think he is more excited than I. It is hard to believe that in the last five months Edward and I have gotten engaged, found out we were pregnant, and bought a house. We finally got everything moved into our house in the matter of the last month. Edward is in Medical school he is taking after his father Carlisle and things are going great for him. I am waiting till after the baby to start college, I haven't quite decided what I want to go for. Edwards home I just heard the car Talk to you later Diary. **_

_**Bella**_

"Bella are you home?" Edward called as he walked through the door.

"Yes Honey I am upstairs." I put my diary back on the shelf where it always is.

"You about ready for your doctor's appointment?" He smiles every time he talks about the baby in any way.

"Yeah I just have to find my shoes."

Once I found my shoes he walked me out to the car holding my hand like always, and then kissed my cheek before I got in. He is always so sweet, and he honestly hasn't changed an ounce since the day I met him.

The drive to the doctor is about 45 minutes because he insisted on a great OBGYN in Port Angeles. His name is Dr. Curtis.

The nurse greeted us, "Welcome back you two today is the big day huh?"

"Yeah we are excited to find out if we will have a little Christian Anthony, or a Grace Rose." Edward said with as much excitement as he could without jumping up and down.

Edward didn't care what the sex was he was just excited for us to be a happy family.

"Bella you can come back now."

As we walked to the ultrasound room, I could tell Edward was nervous because his palms were beginning to get sweaty. I looked at him and smiled as we were escorted to our room.

"Bella I am nervous." Edward stated I couldn't help but laugh.

"What is there to be nervous about?"

"I don't know what if I am not a good father?"

"Edward, you are going to be a great father, I know it. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

Just then the doctor walked in, "Are we ready to take a look at this baby?"

"Yes." Edward and I said in unison.

The gel was cold that he put on my stomach, but I didn't mind. The doctor explained everything we were seeing in the ultra sound and then he asked, "Are you ready to know the sex of the baby?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Well Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan it looks like you are having a boy."

"Oh Edward, a boy!"

"Yes, honey, Christian Anthony it is." He kissed me and you could tell everything was going to be great.

After we left the doctor's office we headed straight to the restaurant where both our families were waiting for us and the good news. They were all ecstatic just as we knew they would be. After a great dinner Edward and I headed home. We relaxed on the couch and watched a movie before we headed to bed for the night.


	3. 8 Months

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just use them for fun stress releasing writing**

8 Months

_**Dear Diary: November 03, 2009  
Today is the Day of my baby shower, thanks to Alice, I am sure this party will be above and beyond anyone's expectations. Edward has been so busy lately between school and helping with wedding preparations, since I can't move around as easily as I use to, that we haven't been able to spend much alone time together. So he has planned a special lunch today before the baby shower but I don't know what all is included. Well diary I have to get ready I will write again soon. **_

_**Bella**_

After I finished my daily diary writing I called my mom to verify her and Phil were still flying in for the wedding next month. After the confirmation I got ready for not only the lunch with the love of my life but then the baby shower afterwards.

Edward came upstairs to get me, "Hey baby, are you ready to go to lunch?"

"Yeah I will meet you down in the car." I had a few things I had to finish doing before I was really ready to go.

He kissed me a hard, warm kiss and ran his hand through my hair. "See you in a minute."

I couldn't help but blush, the way he kissed and touched me it made me feel like a little school girl with my first crush.

Once I had finished fixing my hair and my make-up I headed down to the car, Edward was leaning up against the passenger side and when he saw me come through the door a huge beautiful smile appeared. He walked to meet me on the sidewalk and walked me the remainder of the way to the car.

Ever since my belly really started to show he always has one hand resting on my belly as he drives. It is actually really cute.

We arrived at the restaurant where we had our first date, Le Paris he had made a reservation and we were seated by a window overlooking a pond.

"Bella, I want you to know how happy I am, and how much I love you. I wish I could slow down time so I could spend more of it with you. I am very excited for you to finally be Mrs. Bella Cullen. I love you so much."

"Edward I love you too, and the day I walk down that isle to meet you and our son at that alter will be the happiest day of my life"

We ate dinner and then he asked me to dance, which was weird because there was no dance floor. I accepted his offer and he manage to make my big belly and all, dance amazingly. He tried to dip me but it didn't quite work out my foot slipped out from under me and he had to catch me instead of dipping me.

"Are you ok baby?" Edward asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah I am fine; I think we better go before we are late to our own baby shower."

With that said we paid the bill and headed to the car. Finally about 2:00 we arrived at his family's house and like I thought Alice had outdone herself. There was everything baby related you could imagine strung all over the back yard, enough food you would think all the guests were pregnant.

"Bella what do you think? Do you like it?"

"Oh Alice it is beyond perfect, I can't believe you did all this."

"Well I didn't do it alone." She pointed to her mother Esme, and Sister Rosalie.

I was surprised when she said Rosalie helped because she had never been too fond of me, but I would take the generosity where I could get it. We decided to have a co-ed shower so Edward could be there and not be the only male. My father was there, Carlisle, and even Jacob.

"Hey Bella, this place looks amazing and look at you you're huge." I hadn't seen Jacob in a few months since he started going to a college out of state.

"Hey Jacob, I can't believe you're here."

"Do you really think I would miss the chance to see you all big and pregnant?" We both laughed, I knew he was picking on me.

We finished our conversation and then Alice announced it was time for presents. I was interested to see what we had gotten because a lot of the presents were huge. It seemed like we opened presents for hours which probably is right considering how many people Alice invited, but I guess that would be expected considering I am the Sheriffs daughter so we knew a lot of people. We received a lot of nice things but the best and funniest of all was our gift from Alice and Jasper, they bought a second crib for their soon to be home, so they could keep the baby every once and a while.

After the baby shower was over and all the guests had left Edward told me to go on home and relax that he would have Alice bring him home after he helped clean up and Emmett would follow in his truck so they could bring all the gifts home that is all except the one that goes to Alice and Jaspers.

I drove home and when I was about two houses away something happened.


	4. The Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just use them for fun stress releasing writing**

The Moment

"Edward I need you now, I am two houses down from the house."

"Bella honey what is it?"

"it's time Edward; I think my water just broke."

The next thing I heard was a dial tone, then knocking on the driver's door, he helped me to the passenger's side with Alice right beside him, she jumped into the back seat and he drove as fast as he could without scaring me to death. We made it to the hospital and they rushed me to delivery. It was about 4 hours and then Edward and I heard Christian cry for the first time. I was expecting to be in labor for much longer but I guess he decided he wanted out.

"Bella, I can't believe he is here. I am so proud of you, you did great. I love you so much." He couldn't take his eyes of Christian while he spoke to me.

"I love you too Edward.'

When they took us to our room Everyone was already there waiting, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, my dad, and even Jacob. I heard a lot of He is so adorable and how cute, but everything they said I already knew. Edward then confirmed what I already knew, I needed to take a nap and get some rest.

_**Dear Diary November 04, 2009  
I had Edward run home and get you so I could write. I am in the hospital at 10:49 p.m yesterday I had our son, Christian Anthony Cullen he is so amazing he was 8lbs 5 oz. and 18.5 inches long. Edward is so excited, he can't put him down, and he hasn't left the room since yesterday. I keep trying to get him to go home and get some rest, but he refuses to leave. I am so thankful to have someone who loves me and our son this way. Well diary I am going to see if I can get Christian from Edward. **_

_**Bella**_

"Hey Edward, I can take him for a while, why don't you go home and get some rest or at least shower."

"Ok I can tell when you want me to leave," He laughed when he said this, "I think I will go home and shower. I love you baby see you in a bit."

He kissed me, but this kiss was so different from his regular kisses, this kiss, was deep and passionate, almost like he wanted me to go get in the shower with him.

I miss him already and he has only been gone a few minutes but laying here looking at this wonderful baby that he and I created I can't help but be happy. How in the world did I become so blessed, everything I ever dreamed is all coming true so quickly. I look into his eyes and I see Edward more than myself. He has his eyes, and his smile, and his hair. He is my miniature Edward but he is his own person too.

"Bella, Do you mind if I come in?" Alice asked from outside the door.

"Yeah of course you can." I always enjoyed having Alice around she always gave off positive energy.

"How are you feeling? DO you need anything?"

"No thank you Alice I think I am good, I am just ready to go home." I knew I had at least one more day in this hospital but I was ready for Edward and I to take Christian home.

"Well the doctor says that you will be out of here by noon tomorrow. Bella I need to tell you something", She sounded nervous which worried me, "Jasper and I have decided to go to Las Vegas for the weekend, and we are going to go get married."

Woe that was really sudden the last they had talked about it they were going to get married next summer, but I was happy for them.

"Alice that's great, when are you coming back?"

"That's the problem we don't know yet, we are planning to only stay a week or so, but you know people in Las Vegas get caught up in things so I just wanted to let you know in case we didn't make it back for the wedding, but Esme said she could do the setting up of the wedding and reception if we didn't."

What was she saying she was going to miss our wedding? How could she, she was my maid of honor. I knew I couldn't be selfish all I wanted was for her to be happy.

"That's ok Alice don't worry about it, you two go and have fun just don't forget you have to come back sooner or later."

We looked at each other so seriously and then a moment later we both started cracking up in laughter. She thanked me and then we said our goodbyes.


	5. The Longest Week

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just use them for fun stress releasing writing**

The Longest Week

_**Dear Diary: December 14, 2009  
Good morning it is hard to believe that this Saturday I will finally be marrying the man of my dreams. Christian is getting so big, he is only a month old but he has grown at least 5 inches. He is 10 lbs now. He is so smart and his laugh can just light up a room full of depressed people. Friday my mom and Phil are supposed to be flying in for the wedding. Still haven't heard from Alice and Jasper if they are going to be back in time or not. I hope they will be. Well I have to go I need to go have my last fitting before Saturday. **_

_**Bella**_

Rosalie is coming to get Christian while I go for my last fitting, I am starting to feel more and more stressed out, Edward is in class all day today so I am on my own. I have my fitting, have to order the cake, and confirm all RSVPS's so we know how many chairs and such to rent out for the reception.

As I was headed to my fitting Edward called, "Hey beautiful, I miss you."

"Oh baby I miss you too, Do you know what time you will be home tonight?"

"Probably late, Emmett and Jasper want to take me out."

"Oh…. Ok well I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"I love you Bella, I promise I will behave."

"I know, I love you too."

With that we hung up, I can't say I'm not hurt by the fact that I haven't seen him too much lately, but I understand that he has a lot going on. When I arrived at the dress shop they had my dress all out and ready for me to try it on, there were just a few adjustments to be made and it would be perfect. I knew it wouldn't fit perfectly because I am still losing some baby weight.

After I ordered the cake and called some guests I went home to take a bath before picking up Christian, as I was getting out of the tub I slipped…..

I awoke in a hospital room, wondering what had happened and why I was here, I called out for the only person I was thinking about, "EDWARD! EDWARD!!!"

"Honey I'm here," he kissed me tenderly as if not to hurt me, "You're awake I am so happy you're awake."

"What happened?"

He explained that I had slipped out of the tub, that I knew, but then he said that I had hit my head on the sink counter and had been out for about a day. _A DAY! _ I thought to myself, I had to get out of thi_s_ hospital I was getting married in four days I had things to do and I had a son to take care of. Speaking of Christian where was he.

"Edward where's our son?"

"It's ok calm down he is with Alice and Jasper, as soon as they got the call about you they got on the first flight home."

I felt so horrible I had ruined their honeymoon. Soon the doctor came in and checked me out and he said I was good to go home but I needed to take it easy because I would still be a little light headed. How did they expect me to take it easy I am getting married.

When Edward and I got home he walked me to our room and laid beside me. "Look at you even fresh out of the hospital you are still as beautiful as ever." I felt his hand slide up and down my thigh. This really turned me on it has been since before Christian was born that he and I had been sexual towards each other.

I felt his hand begin to slide in between my thighs, "Edward what are you doing?"

"I love you Bella, and I have missed you sooo much, if you want me to stop I will."

"NO!" I said maybe a little louder than was necessary, "Please don't."

I felt his breath on my neck as he leaned in to kiss me, he made his way up to my ear, where he began to blow and whisper I love you over and over again. I couldn't help but run my hand down his chest and to his pants to see if he was excited and eager as I. He was. He stood up from the bed and began undressing but it was almost like a strip tease the way he did it. He slowly revealed his hard chiseled abs, and then as he unfastened his belt I lost control, I jumped off the bed to help him with his pants. "Bella will you come with me?" Where in the world did he want me to go but as I followed him I knew we were headed toward the shower.

I undressed myself as he started the water, once we were both naked, he helped me in, the water felt nice and warm, He was cuddled up behind me and I could feel his erection hard against my ass. As the water fell upon us his hands slid up my stomach and to my breasts, as he cupped them and twisted my nipples in his fingers, I had to brace myself so I placed one hand on the wall and I let my other hand slide down behind me till I felt his hard dick in my hand. I heard him moan and I knew things were about to escalate.

He turned me around and I felt his hands under my thighs as the picked me up and held me against the wall. Looking at him all I could see was the water running down his chest and the way he looked at me. With that he rammed his dick into me. "Edward, oh Edward!" I felt his hands grasp my ass, and he thrusted himself in and out. I had never felt him be so rough, but I liked it. He turned off the water and he carried me back to the bed. As I lay there, there was a look in his eyes and probably would have scared most people but I knew him, he threw himself on top of me and threw one leg over his shoulder and began by teasing me with lightly rubbing it against my wet throbbing clit. "Edward now, take me now." He obeyed he threw himself and every ounce of power he had into making deep passionate love. His hands roaming my body, and the moans I just couldn't control. As I was nearing my orgasm, I called to him "HARDER, HARDER!!" I never thought something could feel so incredible, and then I came, and shortly after he did too.

"Oh. My. God…. That was AMAZING!" He laughed and smiled,

"Yes, it was. " He lay beside me for longest time just holding me and kissing me before we both finally fell asleep.

The next couple of days were full of final arrangements until it was finally the day before the wedding. We had been getting a lot of snow the last couple of days and I was worried.

When Edward and I said we wanted a white wedding we weren't expecting a blizzard.

"Honey are you up there?" I always love it when he calls me that.

"Yes Baby, I am doing some laundry."

I could hear his footsteps coming up the stairway even though you could tell he was trying to be quiet. I waited till I heard them stop and I jumped around and we both started laughing. Edward wrapped his arms around me and gave me a soft gentle kiss. "I love you Bella."

I smiled "Love you too, don't you have something to do today, like go pick up my Mom and Phil from the airport?"

"Oh, I almost forgot we're getting married tomorrow."

I playfully smacked his shoulder, "If this snows doesn't stop I don't know what we are going to do."

"Everything will be fine, just relax. Rain nor snow, nor hurricane will stop me from marrying the woman I love."

Edward left to go pick up my mom and Phil while I got dressed and waited for Christian to wake up to get him dressed and feed him before they got back to the house. As soon as I got my clothes on Christian woke up I put a cute little baseball outfit on him and then fed him his bottle.

"Bella honey we're back."

This is the first time my mom is seeing Christian.

"Bella, Oh honey I have missed you."

"I missed you too mom." It had been a long time since I had seen my mom and so much had happened since then. "Mom, this is Christian."

The look in her eyes was worth a thousand words, when she held him she smiled and I thought she was going to start crying.

"Oh he is so gorgeous; I can't believe he is only a month old."

"I know right, every time I look at him he looks like he has changed so much, but I am glad he looks like his daddy."

"Yeah but he has his momma's personality." Edward said.

After we talked a little longer we met up with Edwards's family for dinner. My mom was going to watch Christian the following day since I would be running around getting dressed and hair and make-up.

Dinner was great everyone got along, and actually had a lot in common with each other but I think Phil and Carlisle talked the most since Phil plays baseball and Carlisle can't get enough of watching it they had a lot to talk about.

After dinner Edward, Christian, Mom, Phil and I all headed back to our house for some sleep. Mom took the baby monitor so Edward and I could get some rest. After they had gone to bed, Edward walked up to me while I was sitting on the bed.

"What's this?" I said looking at the box that Edward has handing to me.

"Open it and see."

I opened it and It was a beautiful necklace that had two hearts the big one had my and Edwards Birthstone and the smaller one had Christians.

"Edward it is amazing, thank you so much."

"Well honey just think of it as your something new for tomorrow."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me the most tender kiss I think I have ever felt. It was full of passion and love.

We told each other goodnight and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just use them for fun stress releasing writing**

The Wedding

I awoke the next morning to roses on the bed and a note from Edward.

_**My love,  
I had to leave early to do some errands before the wedding, I hope you like your flowers, and I hope you know how much I love you, and how excited I am for us to finally be one. Hope you slept well and I will see you in a few hours Mrs. Cullen. **_

_**Love Forever and Always,  
Edward!**_

I laid in bed for a few moments smelling the beautiful flowers and caught in dreams and smiling because I knew it was true in the matter of a few hours I was going to be Mrs. Bella Cullen. I was going to be his, and we were going to be happy forever.

Finally I got myself out of bed and I could hear my mom playing with Christian downstairs so I brought my flowers down to the kitchen first and then popped in to say hello and kiss my son before Alice showed up to start on my hair.

"Hey Bella, how was your night?" Mom asked and I guess she was referring to her having the baby.

"It was nice mom thanks for listening for him."

"No problem, he is so adorable Bella; I am so happy for you and proud too."

"Thanks mom, hey where's Phil?"

"Oh he left with Edward; he said he needed some help, so Phil offered to go with."

That was nice I thought to myself. Just then Alice knocked on the door.

"Come in Alice."

"Ok Bella I know your having family time but he have three hours to make you beautiful and get to the church. "

Then with the command of her majesty we were off to the bedroom so she could start her magic. It took us about two hours for my hair and make-up to get done and then it was time to head the church so we could get dressed. When we made it to the church I was so nervous I had to run inside and get to the bathroom.

"Bella are you ok?" She asked from outside the door.

"Yeah I am ok; I will meet you back in the changing room."

Of course after my little nervous reaction she had to fix my hair and make-up before we could get dressed. By the time we were both dressed it was 30 minutes till wedding time. My dad was standing in the hall and then the phone rang.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling? Alice called."

"Yes I am fine just a little bit of nerves; I will see you in half an hour baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bella," my dad called from the hall, "They are signaling us, its time honey."

Wow I was about to start walking downstairs to wait for the music, the music that would lead me to the man of my dreams.

After trying to catch my breath and calm myself down it started. Alice gave me a hug and smiled. Rosalie and Emmett walked out first, then Alice and Jasper, then Claire, and then my mom with Christian our little ring bearer. Finally it was my turn my dad kissed my cheek, "Are you ready Bells?"

"Yes daddy I am ready."

As we turned the corner I saw him and the smile on his face pulled at me to walk. I started walking down the aisle and tried so hard to focus so I wouldn't fall and trip. Finally when we got down to the end my father and mother gave me away. We had decided that we were going to write our own vows, so after the Preacher said a prayer, he went first.

"Bella, my love, my angel, the first time I saw you I felt something. A weird pull or connection towards you. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the one. I loved you before I even knew you. You are the sun that makes me wake in the morning, and the moon that lies with me at night. When I kiss you my body fills with happiness. I love you Bella and I have never been so happy in my life."

"Edward, I have never felt the way I feel when I am with you. I anticipate the hour when you arrive home just to see you. I live in the moments I am with you, for I do not want them to end. I…" I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "I look in our sons eyes and I see you all over and I couldn't be happier. Edward you have made me so incredibly happy and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He wiped the tears from my face.

We said our I do's and then we were announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Then screams and shouts arose from the seats. We were married finally married. Edward grabbed Christian from my mom and we walked out the door.


	7. The Reception

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just use them for fun stress releasing writing**

The Reception

The reception was absolutely beautiful I expected nothing less with Alice planning it. Everyone I had ever known was there even Jacob.

"Look at you Bella, you look stunning. " He held out his hand, he wanted to talk a minute before Edward and I had our first dance. "I am so happy for you Bella, I know your happy which is great. I hope he will always treat you the way you deserve to be treated. There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Jacob you know you can tell me anything."

"I love you Bella. I always have but when I saw you so happy with him in high school I couldn't ruin that for you. "

Did he just say that he loved well loves me? Wow I never had any idea, well I guess I did but not to this level of feelings.

"I want you to be happy and I see you are, so I hope even though I just told you I love you at your Wedding that we can still be friends."

"Of course Jacob I am not going to let years of friendship go down the drain because of this. "

He gave me a kiss, and then led me back to Edward.

The song we danced to was our song, the song he wrote for me and had sung that first date when we had our picnic at the beach. This time he could actually dip me without me falling.

We had toasts and ate, and then of course I danced with everyone there. It wasn't until the end that it all became too overwhelming and I had to excuse myself. SO much had happened today between marrying the man I love and Jacob I just never took a moment to breathe. I didn't make it too far before I passed out on the floor.

"Bella, honey, wake up are you ok?"

"Bella, Oh my gosh Bella."

"Bella wake up…" Then that was the last thing I heard.

About 10 minutes later I finally came too.

"Bella Baby are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine; I think I just got over excited."

Edward helped me up and kissed my cheek, "You worried me there for a second. Why don't we go sit down and get some water for you."

We went and sat down and he brought me some water. The rest of the reception Edward never left my side even when I got Christian and had a dance with him.

Edward and I decided not to take a honeymoon right now considering Christian was only a month old. Mom and Phil took a late flight out after the reception and as we said goodbye to our final guests we knew it was time to head home ourselves. We thanked Alice for a beautiful reception and headed home.

When we made it home Edward and I both put Christian to bed, and wished him sweet dreams.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, what shall we do tonight?"

I giggled, "Hmmm that's a tough question to answer."

He then swept me up and carried me to the bed where we began our life a Husband and wife.


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just use them for fun stress releasing writing**

Epilogue

_**Dear Diary: November 03, 2010  
It is so hard to believe that today is Christians first Birthday. Edward and I have been so incredibly happy this past year, I couldn't imagine my life without him. He is so great with Christian he taught him how to walk can you believe that? Next he is going to try and get him to throw a ball. Edward and I finally had our honeymoon. Alice and Jasper watched Christian while Edward and I went to Florida and relaxed in the sun. We had a blast. Oh and one more tid bit of information Diary, we are expecting a little girl in the spring. **_

_**Bella**_


	9. Thank You

I want to thank anyone who reads my stories, I have been very stressed out lately and when a friend lead me to reading these stories I decided to try my hand at writing one and by doing so I found a release for stress. By writing these stories I have managed to minimize the stress I feel. I would be very thankful to anyone who would leave me a review or feedback telling me what you think, either good or bad. Thank you again and have a great day!


End file.
